Digimon Battle
Digimon RPG is an unique MMORPG originated in Korea and developed by DIGITALIC. Game Basics Characters To begin the game, choose a starting Tamer and Digimon from the following lists: Tamers *Henry Wong *Jeri Katou *Rika Nonaka *Takato Matsuki Starter Digimon *Gigimon *Gummymon *Viximon On certain occasions, there will be special events where there are other selectable Digimon. These Digimon are: *DemiVeemon *Hopmon *Yaamon Catchable Digimon Special Digimon In the game, there are some special Digimon that may only be obtained by doing events, or having a required amount of something. Those are: *Beelzemon Blast Mode *Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Omnimon *Megidramon *Rapidmon (Gold) *ShadowSeraphimon *Kuzuhamon *BlackMegaGargomon *Raijinmon *Fujinmon *Pharaohmon Capturing Digimon Digimon are available starting at Evolution level In-Training and generally go up to Mega level. There are some Digimon that are exceptions to this though, and currently only have Evolution levels available only up to Ultimate. This should be corrected in the future though. You can only capture In-Training Digimon, unless you buy an item in the Korean website to be able to catch higher level Digimon. There are two methods of capturing Digimon. The first has a 0.01% chance of capturing a Digimon, but is free. During battle, you have three tries to capture a Digimon. All you need to do is select the capture option, then select the Digimon you wish to capture. The other method for capturing is to purchase a net, which can be either bought at the cash shop for Korean Won, or from other players in the game. The net has a 100% chance of capture. All the player must do is right click the net, then left click the Digimon they wish to capture with it. Armor Digivolution Players can also can get a Digimon's Armor Evolution if it is capable by using a capsule and the Digimon's corresponding egg. Exceptions to the Rules In Digimon RPG, every Digimon you can use is given as close to their Digivolution tree as possible, with Digimon like Impmon being given interim Digivolutions, and some others, like Leomon given Digivolutions up to Mega. There are some exceptions though - * Lopmon has two digivolution trees, one emphasizing Vaccine-type, the other emphasizing Virus-type, to reflect the bi-polar nature of Cherubimon. * Some Digimon currently don't have a mega form but will have one later. * Gatomon has the Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 line, with Ophanimon, rather than the original series incarnation, with Magnadramon. Battle thumb|300px|right|An example of combat amongst Digimon Battling is done in a turn based style. Players begin with whichever Digimon they have set as their main Digimon out on the field. Each Digimon has a time bar that goes up over time. When the time bar fills, the Tamer may take action with that Digimon. There are things the Tamer may do to take action during a Digimons turn. A Tamer is able to Card Slash, switch in other Digimon they own, or even evolve their Digimon. A tamer can only slash 3 cards at a time, and are limited to a certain number of slashes per battle. There are also options in the top right area of the screen that you may select. They are labelled F1, F2, & F3, and those buttons on the keyboard are also the shortcut for putting them on. These are a Digimon's special attacks. Every Digimon you can have has F1 by default. You must level up to be able to use F2 & F3. Each Digivolution has their own special skills. Card slashes are used for attack bonuses, health increases, and other things such as more defense. You may buy these cards at stores or trade. Community Despite this game being made in Korea, there are also many English players on the games. Mostly in Server 1 is where these English players reside, although you can still find some of them in Server 2. Every other player is mostly of the Korean nationality. You may still find some other types of foreign nationalities playing the game. However one might be banned for writing on another language other than Korean. Account Legality outside Korea During registration, Digimon RPG asks for the usual information that any RPG asks for. However, it also verifies Korean citizenship by tying the account a special voucher number. This makes it nearly impossible for anyone who is not a Korean citizen to play the game. Some people, however, make fake voucher numbers and as a result there are some non-Korean players. English Version Recently, CDC Games signed a contract with Digitalic allowing them to release the Game "Digimon RPG" along with "Digimon RPG 2" in North America. A Japan Company has also contracted the 2 games. Players will be able to purchase goods to be delivered to their Digimon account via 12 foot tall "Currency".CDC Games Signs Digimon RPG License Notes and References External Links *Digimon RPG's entry at the Universal Game List *Official Digitalic Website *Official DigimonRPG Website *International Fansite *CDC Games Official Website *12 Foot Tall Website (CDC Games USA) Category:Games